wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
WyvernWings by Kaelwizard
This tribe is made by me and only me. Please contact me if you want to include them in your tribe as allies. Description Long, small bodies. Flexible tail with needle-like stingers on the tip. Stingers grow in at 5 years old. Armor plates surrounding the stinger that wrap around the tip of the tail. The stinger is retractable. Orange horns with the plates behind the stinger also being orange. Can have green scales with indigo wings or indigo scales with purple wings. Their name "Wyvern" comes from the fact that WyvernWings, unlike other tribes have only 2 legs. Abilities Venomous retractable stinger on the tip of the tail. Paralyzing screech. They don't screech unless they are in a emergency. They can also spit a silver amber like substance. They can dissolve it by dripping there venom on it. They use it to build. Royalty Their current queen is Queen Sunlight. Her heir is her murderous daughter Princess Moonlight who pretends to be perfect in front of her mother. Unfortunately her mother falls for it. Moonlight plots to kill her mother and her five brothers, Prince Mouse, Shade, Parakeet, Cockatoo, and Treetop. The royal dragons live in the Silver Palace, a castle made of the silver substance they can spit. Location They live in between the RainWings and SandWings, getting part of the rainforest and part of the desert in their territory. (Next to Jade Mountain). They live in the outskirts of the rainforest and desert in a path going from the desert to the rainforest next to Jade Mountain. They hide from the other tribes and keep their existence a secret. That is part of why hybrids are killed. Since they live near Jade Mountain they also live in the mountains near it. They like to glide down mountains as fast as they can. Special Dragons They do not have any animus dragons and they kill any hybrids and punish the WyvernWing parent severely. One hybird escaped and is a WyvernWing SandWing hybrid named Sunbeam, who has a deformed tail. Sunbeam's mother, Parrot was murdered after she told Sunbeam to escape after raising her in secret. 200 years ago an unknown WyvernWing was born with a condition called "stinger shot." If a WyvernWing has this condition it can fire stingers out of its tail and grow another in a few hours. The unknown dragon who had this condition only used it in and emergency when he was discovered by a runaway SandWing. He shot the SandWing and killed it using his condition. Dragons with "stinger shot" generally have deadlier venom. Their eggs usually glow green. Queen Sunlight's new unhatched daughter has this condition. Personality They tend to be very daring and are for the most part intelligent. They prefer doing things their own way and can be ignorant. These dragons are very cunning and use their intellect to set ambushes for their prey which may include dragons from other tribes who come into their territory. Of course they would only eat another dragon in an emergency. Known Dragons Queen Sunlight. Prince Mouse. Prince Shade. Prince Treetop. Prince Parakeet. Prince Cockatoo. Princess Moonlight. Sunbeam (unknown where she is). Parrot (dead). Cliff (has "stinger shot" condition, but hides it). Soon to hatch: Princess Snake (has "stinger shot" condition). Myths There are myths about mysterious dead animals. The bodies, judging by the injuries, were stung by something sharp. It was forgotten because the tribes assumed it was just SandWings. They were wrong of course because it was in fact the WyvernWings, but the tribes do not even know they exist... WyvernWings believe that the world was created by a pair of WyvernWing they call the "GodWings." When they breathed dust into the empty space and flapped there wings to blow it around to form the universe. They then created the dragons in there image, but the WyvernWings came first. Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Fanmade Characters